It Goes Bump At night
by rokusan23
Summary: CxT Denzel hears dead people... does he? What does Cloud and Tifa have to do with it? Answer: Everything. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make one… So I did

I decided to make one… So I did. Kweh, it's been a long time since I last made one. This is a Cloud/Tifa fanfic. I swear this is humor. You'll laugh somewhere in the middle of this.

I dunno about you guys, but I'm kinda worn out about reading Cloud/Tifa confession/angst type of genre. I mean, its too much drama… Allow me to tickle your emo spirits… I know you had too much of it…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Whaha…

* * *

While noisily drinking some milkshake through a straw, Denzel suddenly shifted uncomfortably to the left side on his stool. His young face crunched up as if he was thinking something world threatening. From time to time, he would wince and twitch, devastatingly aggravating Marlene next to him.

Tifa was quite disturbed as she witnesses his weird actions but she was just too busy at the moment to ask what was going on. Surges of hungry office workers swarm the place at lunch hour, lucky them, the endless stamina of the highly trained martial artist's is barely used and is able to accommodate them all.

Again, Denzel shifted but at the right side this time. He was eyeing the walls like they were his enemies. Occasionally, he looked behind him as if someone or something is out to claim his life. Marlene was observing his weird behavior with a tinge of annoyance. Whenever she asked what was wrong, the boy would frantically shake his head side to side and look down.

The summer heat and the unmanly chattering of men made the bar all balmy and distressing. With her surrogate brother acting all strange and her standing mother busy at tending the business, the little girl with the pretty pink ribbon got off her stool and went upstairs to some crayons and draw her bulky and boisterous daddy on a chocobo in high hopes of humoring her frustrations away.

Denzel finished his milkshake and took his glass towards the kitchen. The eerie white and inhuman clean room (much to Tifa's liking) fit enough to have the capacity for a large shelf for pots and pans, a massive stove, a large two-door fridge and a long line of countertops filled with rows of knives, wooden spoons, spatulas and tongs. He nervously glared at walls again, scared at something just might jump out of somewhere and get him. Walking cautiously to the sink, the sound of running water echoed throughout the room as he quietly turned the faucet on to wash his utensil.

The door gave a squeak as the raven haired bar hostess entered; the boy awkwardly glimpsed at her and quickly resumed his act. The woman found this very odd as Denzel was usually warm towards her, he was shy and quite, yes, but warm nonetheless. As of now, she felt this cold and fearful aura around him.

"Is everything alright, Denzel?" her voice full of concern as she placed an arm on his shoulder, "You seem troubled somehow. Is there anything I could do?"

Her maternal instincts rushed at the thought of Denzel having any sort of problems and is very much determined to shoulder everything she could. The little brunette shook his head and look down at his feet. He was silent for a moment and spoke after a couple of long seconds.

"I'm fine." He choked and looked up to her eyes, "You want help?"

This immediately reminded Tifa that she still has costumers that need some tending to, so she replied with a smile and a nod. He did the same. Perhaps it was a woman's intuition… Maybe it's was just her knack of sensing wrong things… But for now, she has to settle with Denzel's procrastination of whatever is possibly bothering him.

* * *

That afternoon, where the number of people slowly died down, she decided to call her Cloud regarding Denzel's peculiar manner these past few days. The boy was sipping his milkshake reward at the table near the window; again, his impulsive movements prod worry into Tifa's mind.

Could he be sick?

Or worse… Geostigma might have a relapse…!

Its been a year since Cloud and Denzel's recovery, surely there won't be any reoccurring symptoms would it?

Would it?

She slowly made her way up, stopping for a while to see a sitting Marlene holding up and inspecting a crude crayon drawing of a black ball riding a bright yellow blob towards the setting orange sun. Hearing the little girl giggle reassured her that she wasn't dealing with whatever Denzel's having right now. That's good.

Entering Cloud's office, Tifa carefully eyed the photographs hoisted upon the walls. Nostalgia leisurely crept as she begins to relish the captured memories. Particularly, the one taken with her and the sexy blonde on their second date at Goldsaucer just after they officially became lovers without everyone else knowing about it. _And recalling the things that happened after _ made her blush and smile slyly.

Taking her mind out of the gutter and remembering why she came here for, long and slender arms reached out for the phone. It didn't take too much ringing until Cloud answered. His deep voice burrowed within her and it took her a few seconds to snap out from her daydreaming…

"Hello…?" his voice now sounding a bit anxious, "Tifa…? Is something wrong…?"

"Oh!" Tifa said with embarrassment, "I—I'm sorry, Cloud… I didn't mean--"

His voice now rose with amusement, "Couldn't wait 'till bedtime, huh?"

Look at what she's gotten herself in to. Shaking her head and making a voice transition to serious mode, "Its Denzel, Cloud."

Clearly this was a somber sincere matter, dropping his playfulness (open only to her) and leveling to his girlfriend's mood, "What about him? Is he ill?"

It took only a few minutes to inform him everything she'd seen in Denzel. Right at that moment, her ideas of what could be wrong ranged everything between bullying to Geostigma… Y'know, mother stuff.

"Aren't you feeling anything, Cloud?" her voice shaking, "Is it likely to be the Geostigma again?"

"No, no." trying to appease her panic, "I'm fine. I'm sure its something else…"

"Talk to him, Cloud." she pleaded him, "He'll tell _you_ anything…"

"I will…" he promised, "I'll go home right now."

"You okay with that?" she asked.

"Hey, its my family…" his voice full of pride, "I'd do anything…"

Her face heating and a smile beaming, her heart full of love and everything else were bursting with bliss, "Alright, drive safe."

"I love you…"

"I love you more…"

Hanging up the phone, even she can't deny that was way too cheesy.

* * *

Review or better… put me in your favorites! Next chapter we'll find out why Denzel's so coco lately… You guys are in for something… Anyway, may this be the start of continuing my other fics I left oh so cliff hanging… hehe…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Cloud and I have something in common

Author's Notes: Cloud and I have something in common. I name possessions too. I've been doing it ever since I gave up being Goth years ago. I have my scientific calculator named Albert, my old Playstation called Samantha, and my new flip phone (FF7 phones are flip so I bought a flippy too) I recently christened Hanakabarabara… I'm weird, I know…

I love everybody. So I'm sharing this with you… ultimania./

Check it out and tell me what you think…

Disclaimer: I own nothing I want to have… Things like Cloud. Sad.

O.O

Dust passed at the side of his handsome visage as he carved raw earth with Fenrir at the outskirts of the city. Speeding towards Edge might beget Tifa's disapproval… but what she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? He pictured her lovely face with an adorable frown while lecturing him about exceeding 300km/h could very well mean spending her wedding ceremony alone. Still, there is that great need of a man and his machine to demonstrate their immense power. Going full throttle and exhibiting a smug wheelie, Cloud Strife, age 24, insanely drove his black custom made motorbike with breakneck velocity… home.

O.O

Tifa came out of Cloud's office only to be met by Marlene along the hallway. She was in a slightly bad mood with her eyebrows furrowed. Tifa was slightly alarmed when she saw her appearance.

Marlene could have heard her conversation with Cloud? _"This is bad, she might tell everyone…" _ the black haired beauty thought, _"Cloud wouldn't like that… he'll never endure all that teasing!"_

The woman bent down to her level and asked what was up with the little girl.

"I'm all out of yellow crayons, Tifa" holding up her drawing from earlier while sounding a little dishearten, "Now I can't draw daddy in a chocobo costume…"

"Oh…" wide eyed with relief, "Well then, we'll get some when Cloud comes home, how 's that ?"

"Doesn't he have work?" Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"He decided to take the rest of the day off…" she said dreamily.

"He did, did he?" the little brunette eyed her guardian suspiciously, "Hmm… That's good isn't, Tifa? More time here with us, right?

"Err… R—Right" dumbfounded Tifa replied.

"Go make yourself look pretty then," as she giggled at the woman's facial expression, "you wouldn't want Cloud to see you all scruffy like that would you?"

Marlene turned her heel around with a cheeky look on her face ad returned to her room.

"_She knows…"_

O.O

The door's tiny bell ringed and the blonde male residence of Seventh Heaven came. Cloud sat adjacent to Denzel who was sitting near the window. The boy looked at him and happily said, "You're here early!"

Cloud nods his head in reply. Tifa came down with a vexed look but smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Seeing he was confronting the troubled child, she asked what they would like to drink.

"Another milkshake please…"

"Cold water for me."

The barmaid gave their orders at once and went upstairs again, but listened intently to eavesdrop. Denzel began to noisily drink his milkshake through a straw. Cloud felt a twinge of envy as he gazed at the crushed ice being drawn in by the straw.

_"I should've asked for that one--"_

"So Cloud, what's up?"

"Huh?" breaking away for his engrosses of milkshakes and this sense of patriarchal dignity begun to rise, "_You're_ what's up. Tifa's worried about you… She said you've been acting strange lately."

Denzel look scared for a while but then he seemed determined. Breathing a lung full of air he quietly said, "Yeah, I guess I have been…"Cloud waited attentively and Denzel silently appreciated this. "You believe in ghosts?"

With his experience at the Section 5 Church just a year ago gave a great sense of belief in it somehow. He gave Denzel another nod.

"Really?"

Nod.

"I think our house is haunted…"

Cloud gave a half way nod until Denzel's last sentence sank in his comprehension. He blinked a few times and had sudden flashes of reactions from his friends if they were in his position…

Cid:

"The & you talkin' 'bout?! & kid!!"

Barret:

" 'Foo'! Don't yo come near my baby, ya hear?!"

Red XIII:

"I'm asking grandfather's knowledge about paranormal apparitions and how to dispel them using humane ways... … …etc."

Yuffie:

"Let's make friends with it and have it steal materia for me—err—us!"

Vincent:

"I certainly hope you don't mean me…"

Cloud repressed the urge to laugh as it was very inappropriate at the current situation.

"How?"

"I hear unearthly voices…" he answered meekly, "Banging noises from the walls, squeaks and clatter out of no where, and zombie moans like those from movies…"

Cloud and Tifa were both intrigued by his confessions.

"Since when?"

"About 5 months ago now…"

Cloud gave it thorough thinking. A ghost haunting beginning 5 months ago? They've been living there for three years now. Why so late? Why just him feeling all this? Could Denzel be pulling a prank? If his adopted son is telling the truth… Someone was murdered here 5 months ago? Most unlikely. But Denzel couldn't be this distraught if it wasn't true.

5 months ago…

The delivery boy kept on thinking…

5 months ago…

There's something familiar 5 months ago…

Something very important…

Cloud gave his empty glass a passing glance and gave a quite smile as he remembered the sexy woman who served it to whom he had his love poured out to, his first experience of passionate kisses and sensual love-making… The first time he saw her in red silk lingerie the night after he confessed his affections… He remembered taking on Tifa on top of his desk late that night…

Exactly 5 months ago…

_"My god…" _both Cloud and Tifa wide eyed and embarrassed at the thought, _"He's been hearing us having sex…"_

O.O

Ardwynna Morrigu: I wouldn't categorize this in humor and rant about it being funny if I didn't plan it to be in the first place. I swear I won't let you down, trust me.

Ch0knaT: Why, coming from you, that means a lot. I've been seeing so much of you lately from other authors lately. You're becoming quite popular y'know and it's an honor to finally have your review. (I'm being cheesy…)

Moonlight167: Laughed at beginning? I hope that a good thing Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. They need some happiness too… And there's only a handful of fics like that.

Mandylion: I did intend this fic to be a one-shot. But I'm not good at it. And you might just have the idea that sums up the whole plot. Thanks for reading.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. So, four is not much right now. But hey, it's a start right? How will the love bunnies flee from this predicament? Whahaha… Cheers…


End file.
